thelostkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sankara
Geography Sankara is a country bordered by Valliandra in the south, Tremana in the east and the Pharamond Sea to the north and west. A chain of rugged mountains stretched along the realms border, leaving a passage through caves into the land of Valliandra. More caves riddled the mountains, leading into mines that was were precious gems and metals were found. Forests covered the eastern half of the realm while to the south a plateau raised approximately 100 meters above sea-level. The bulk of the population lived upon the fertile farming plains. Because of the abundant rainfall and rich soil, Sankara is the breadbasket of the Northern Kingdom, and her agricultural exports provide one of the pillars of commerce. Sankara is also one of the more thickly populated kingdoms. The two major cities are Stardra, the major Port City of the south; located on the western coast at the mouth of Stardandra Bay, and Sankaria; The capital city, located on the coast just below Dragon-Claw Peninsula. Like most seaports, Stardra is a brawling, rowdy town, but Sankaria is a prim and proper city, and has a great respect for its citizens. Government Sankara has a Matriarchal Society, ruled by a Queen. Only females could inherit the throne, males became lords of a town or city, or they were married to a royal of a neighbouring country. Husbands of the ruling queen were known as Prince Consorts, and would never be called King. If a Queen were to give birth to only a male, the next female within the family-tree would therefore inherit. People Housing: Peasants lived in small cottages, with only two or three rooms. Knights and other important people lived in barracks, which as well as being training grounds, were also homes. A fortified building in case of war, with towers, thick walls and other defensive objects. In the towns there were houses and workshops for merchants, or craft-masters. Monks, priests, nuns and priestess lived in Monasteries, and Nunneries; special groups of buildings that included Temples for varies goddesses, for the worshippers to sleep, eat, study and pray. Food: The diet of most Sankara peasants were eggs, bread, porridge, cabbage, bacon and onions. Sometimes the eggs and bacon ran out and meals were even more boring. Almost everything is home-made or home-grown. With most meals, people drank ale, which was brewed locally. A woman known as the Ale Wife was usually in charge of this work. Wealthy people and nobles ate finer foods; Stews, roasts and sweet puddings made of milk, honey, eggs and almonds. Nobles drank wine or mead, sometimes mixed with hot water and flavoured with sugar and spices. At feasts, food was finely decorated or made into a surprise. Live birds were briefly cooked in pies, and emerged unharmed to fly around the dining room. Recreation People found all sorts of different ways to spend their free time. Games, sports, hunting and feasting were fun but the Sankara Citizens loved their singing and dancing the most. Clothing Standard medieval clothing were what was worn; jerkins, tabards, leggings, hose, capes, toque and shoes of soft leather while hooded jackets were worn by commoners. Stout capes were for foul weather, and during the warmer times women wore short sleeved dresses. All commoners wore wooden shoes in muddy fields. Young Men: They wear hose, doublets, soft shoes or boots, usually had a small sword that were only worn by the sons of Merchants or Tradesmen. Richer men wore more distinguishing swords. Women: They wore a gown and wimple. A great deal of bosom were usually displayed, as well as fancy cloth for their dress. Hair was usually worn long, and loose in Sankara, and wives of Merchants or richer men wore hair ornaments such as combs, or decorative pins. Women's garbs display more of the national heritage of their family then that of the men.